


We'll Make it Fun Again

by AMac0218



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMac0218/pseuds/AMac0218
Summary: Lucifer's mother ruined something for him.I'm terrible at summaries so....see the notes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, this is smut with no plot so...no summary really. Lucifer's mother ruined one of his favorite positions by talking about it and Chloe wants to help.
> 
> Let me know what you think.

 Lucifer and Chloe had been dating for two weeks and sleeping together for four and she’d known about him for almost two months. Their first time together had been after a stakeout. He had been sweet and the whole thing had been slow. They’d taken their time, learned every inch of each other, and he’d had her blissed out for hours before he even took care of himself. Ever since then, the two of them had started a game that lasted the whole weekend whenever Dan took Trixie.

Chloe pulled in a breath and turned her head to look over at Lucifer who was lounging on his ridiculously large bed. His one leg was bent up, the other stretched out, arms behind his head, eyes closed as he relaxed, completely unashamed of his nakedness. And rightfully so. Her eyes traveled over his long body, admiring the light as it played on his muscles. He wasn’t bulky, but he was lean. Wide shoulders that tapered off to narrow hips and legs that went on for miles. She smiled as she propped herself up on her elbow, the black silk sheet around her, fingers in her mussed hair, though her’s was better than his. Her heart jumped a little at his black hair sticking up in every direction, that rogue curl that fell over his forehead giving him a completely messy look. And it thrilled her that her fingers had brought him to that disheveled state. Those and a few other parts of her anatomy. Her hand stretched out, running her fingertips over the sparse hair that dusted his chest, following it down to the trail below his belly button.

Lucifer opened one of his eyes, a smile coming over his face. She couldn’t help herself as she leaned over and pressed her lips to the small dimple right at the corner of his lips. “I believe it’s your turn, Detective,” he said as he shifted a little closer to her, enjoying as she traced the V where his stomach met his hips. “Pick. Any number we haven’t chosen yet.” 

Chloe thought for a moment, her eyes narrowed as she made a ‘hmm’ noise. “One fifty.”

He stretched, his arms going over his head, legs out straight now, back arching up off the bed a little as he groaned. He sighed as he relaxed and reached over to the bedside table for his phone, “Let’s see what this nifty App has registered for one hundred fifty.” He typed the number in and his eyes widened. “Nope….no we can’t do that one.”

“What? Why?” she asked, her hand coming off his skin to snatch the phone away. “What’s wrong with reverse cowgirl? We’ve done harder positions...leave the pun there,” she told him as she held up her index finger, making him shut his mouth before he got the sentence out.

“Exactly. As I’ve said before, you have moves that make the devil blush...and this is too easy. Pick another number.” 

“Lucifer!” she said to him. “Why can’t we do this one? I like this one.” 

“I’m well aware of why it’s a desirable position...it hits all the right spots, especially if you do it with someone who is well versed in this artform...which I am...and this was one of my favorites, but we can’t do this one.” 

“Tell me why.” 

He sighed as he took his phone from her and set it on the table. “My mother brought it up once, alright?” he grumbled, scowling into the room. “I can’t...even hear the words without,” he didn’t even finish the sentence, shivering and making a face. 

Chloe couldn’t hold back, her hand came up to try and stifle the giggles at the look on his face. “Oh I’m glad you find my inability to perform a simple sexual position humorous,” he frowned.

The Detective managed to reign in her laughter and moved a little closer to him, pressing herself up against his side, leaning over his chest. “What if I promise…” she trailed off, her hand moving and her fingers back below his belly button, “that we can make it good again?” she asked, her lips finding the shell of his ear. She pressed a few kisses there, her fingers now moving down, just barely touching his already hardening member, though he wasn’t completely ready. It didn’t take her much to get him worked up, even if his mind was on something unpleasant. “Lucifer,” she whispered into his ear, moving again, hitching her leg up over his. Her lips lightly peppered the side of his neck, following that delicious muscle on the side of it, “Samael,” she said as her teeth bit into said muscle. 

His true name on her lips had him achingly hard in an instant and throbbing against his stomach. It always did. Another thing it did was almost put him completely at her mercy. 

She threw her leg over his hips, still facing him at this point, “Sorry, I didn’t want to use that..” she murmured. Her hands found his face, thumbs brushing over the dark stubble he always let get just to that scratching point when they spent a weekend doing nothing but spending their time between bed and eating. “You can’t let your mother ruin things for you.” she said. She leaned forward and gently kissed him, teasing him just a bit before she actually took his lower lip into her mouth. She dragged her lips up, tugging at the top one, then she pulled away. “And since I have your attention.” 

“You little _minx_ ,” Lucifer hissed as she turned herself around. His hand moved down her back, always marveling about how much space he managed to take up when he pressed his palm against her skin. He loved every part of Chloe, back included. The elegant curve of her spine, her shoulder blades, the dimples right above her ass. He leaned up, pressing his chest right against her, his body outlining hers perfectly. “Fine...but if at any time I lose the ability to perform do know that the blow to my pride falls on your shoulders,” he grumbled, mouthing at her jawline.  

Chloe reached between them and wrapped her hand around his member, stroking him a little before she laughed a bit, “Shut up,” she said as she rolled her eyes a little, smirking when he hissed as her thumb brushed across a sensitive spot. 

She turned her head and met his lips again, kissing him deeply as she lifted her hips just enough to tilt him into her, biting the lower one as she settled down onto him. Lucifer groaned, shaking a little as his forehead fell to her shoulder, hand splayed across her lower stomach between her hips. “Better than heaven,” he gasped when she fully seated herself onto him. “So much better,” he grumbled. His hand slid up between her breasts, cupping one gently before he kept it moving upward, fingers wrapping around her throat, her chin resting on his hand. 

They took a moment and enjoyed their connection.

Then she rotated her hips just a bit and he groaned, his hot breath cascading over her skin and he fell backward onto the mattress, hands sliding to her hips, gripping hard as she lifted herself and then dropped herself back onto him. Lucifer used to brag about his stamina, but she always managed to have him trying everything he could to hold on and contain himself. His eyes closed when she started to actually move, starting a rhythm. 

Every time Chloe closed her eyes she swore she saw stars. Each drop back onto Lucifer had him hitting every good spot inside of her at the same time. She quickened her pace, her hands set on his legs below the knees as she bent forward just a little to get a better angle. Lucifer’s hands were gripping at her ass, sliding up her sides, fingers slotting between the dips in her ribs, fingers tight into her skin. He groaned when she added another twist as she came down, grinding her clit against him, tightening around him a little. 

“Chloe,” he gasped. She knew this was just a bit too slow for him, but she was enjoying it ad she was going to get everything she could from it. Her hand found his and she laced their fingers dragging it between her legs. 

His wrist hurt a little as she guided him to her clit, but he wasn’t going to complain. His fingers rubbed her quickly as she leaned back, her blonde hair cascading down in front of him. She moaned at the change, picking up the pace as she neared that high she’d been chasing since she slid him home. His other hand moved up and he shifted their positions just a little, pulling her back flush against his chest, his hand cupping her breast, fingers rolling her nipple as his hips snapped upward at the same time as she came down and that was it. All of Chloe’s muscles tightened, the twist in her stomach coming loose as she came, clamping around him tight. Her mouth opened, no sound coming out before she pulled in a ragged breath, her body shaking as he kept his thrusts shallow, helping her ride out every moment she could. 

He gave her a moment to recover before he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her up onto her knees, following her, the movement making her shiver, a moan slipping from her mouth. He knew that would happen and he just smirked against her skin as his eyes flashed red. The Devil indeed. His hips started moving again, driving her upward a little before she got her senses back and pushed down onto him. Her body was a little weak, though her arm wrapped up and around his head, the pressure of his own chest keeping her up. Lucifer found her nipple again and tweaked it, the keening sound causing his hips to snap just a little bit harder. 

She fell forward onto her knees and he followed, holding her tight. This position was all him, and he knew the both of them would fall over the edge together. He sped up, panting against her ear as his hand found his way between her legs again and he teased her clit. 

He could feel she was getting closer. She was always easier to get off after the first orgasm in a session. “Let go Chloe,” he grumbled into her ear, thrusting against her and pulling her back now at the same time. His hand applied a little bit more pressure at her lower stomach, trying to heighten the sensations for her, wanting her to fall the same time he did and he wasn’t going to be able to hold off much longer. He felt everything starting to tense up so he doubled his efforts to get her to go. “Cum for me Detective,” he nipped at her earlobe, that little bit of stimulation along with his words causing her to clench him tight before she fluttered, her body shaking. 

“Oh, Lucifer,” she breathed out, her voice making his name sound like a prayer. A prayer offered up to _him_.

He groaned as he came, pulling her back onto him as hard as he could as he pulsed, spilling everything he had in him as his hips stuttered against her. Sated and exhausted, Lucifer slumped against her back for a few moments, his face buried in her hair as their bodies shook with aftershocks. 

After a few minutes the Devil pulled himself out of her and gathered Chloe into his arms, settling her back into the pillows before he went and got a warm cloth, cleaning them both before he tossed it on the ground and climbed in beside her, laying on his back as he tried to get his breathing under control. 

Chloe hummed as she rolled and set her head on his shoulder, fingers going back to tracing his muscles, circling his nipple before she settled for playing with the fine hair below his belly again. She was glowing, and it was a look Lucifer completely loved. “I told you we’d make it fun,” she said when her brain allowed her to put together words to string a coherent sentence. 

“Well to be fair we did a few different positions, darling. I believe we ended in doggy….started out in the caboose,” he told her. “And then we moved to reverse cowgirl...and then when you leaned back that turned it into-,” he stopped when her lips met his, smiling against his mouth. She pulled away and playfully pushed his face. 

“Shut up. It made that one fun, right?”  


“I’m not sure...I suppose we’ll have to try again to figure that out. There were at least five positions in there...so the next time I get to pick five in a row,” he told her as she laughed as her hand cupped his face and she kissed him again.


End file.
